Rules of Dating a Girl
by whatsername131
Summary: Ziggy and Dally are dating.  This story is a bunch on oneshots dedicated  to things guys should now about dating girls.  Sory this summary sucks.
1. AN

A/N Okay, so I'm basing this story off of something I saw on google when I was really bored, so I thought, "Hey! Dally and my OC will work for this!" So, I'm writing this to avoid doing actual work…. The list was originally 102 rules, but I don't know if I want to do that many, it depends on the amount of reviews I get. So this is some info on my OC:

Name: Zigaillia (Zig-ale-ee-a) Static Shine

Age: same age as Dally but I forgot how old he is.

Nicknames: Mainly Ziggy

Family: Parents are traveling the word helping people find homes while she and her older brothers stayed in Jingletown, NY (Green Day reference!) and helped people find homes there. Brothers: Will, Jimmy, and Christian. Friends: Eileen, Jinx, and June.

Fears: Dark, needles, and being alone.

Favorite animal: Bat.

Normally dressed in: Pink Doc Martens, jeans/cargo pants, band t-shirts, with her dirty blonde hair and pink streaks.

So… That's Ziggy! Enjoy my story!


	2. Rule 1

A/N I do not own the Outsiders! :( P.S. Sorry if Dally seems off, he is kinda a hard character to get.

Rule #1: Do not cheat on a girl. We talk, we will find out, and we will dump you!

Dally's POV:

I sat on the bar stool at Buck's just like I do all the time, when a certain fake blonde sauntered up to me. "Hey there big boy." I looked up, lifting an eyebrow, looking her up and down, "Hey." She giggled, so she was one of those girls. "So…"she drawled out, "You wanna go upstairs and…"she giggled again, "You know?" I was close to saying yes, when I remembered a certain short, rebellious girl.

_Somewhat Flashback (More of memory)_

_I was sitting on the bench at the park when someone pushed me from behind. I jerked around to see a familiar dirty blonde-pink haired girl with bright blue eyes. "Heya Dally!" She could always make me smile, "Hey Ziggy." She smiled again before tilting her head to the side, "What are you doing sitting alone?" I gave her a short laugh, "Everyone else is busy, and I just kinda figured I'd sit by myself." She put her hands to her hips as I took in today's outfit: Familiar pink Doc Martens, jeans, and a black Beatles shirt. She is the only Greaser I would ever allow to be a Beatles fan. "Well, we can't have that can we!" She grabbed my hands and gave me a quick kiss before dragging me forward, "Come on! Let's go for a walk." And I gladly followed her._

_End of Memory_

"Hello?" I snapped back to reality to see the fake blonde looking rather annoyed. "So are we gonna fool around or what?" She grabbed my arm. A picture of Ziggy flashed through my mind. I uncurled her fingers from my leather jacket, "Nah, sorry. I kinda got a gal." She gave an irritated look as I walked outside to the pay phone, dialing a familiar number. "Hello?"

"Uh, h-hello. Is Ziggy there?" The man on the phone gave a humorless laugh, "You're that Dally guy our lil' sister keeps babbling about," I was about to respond when a noise on the other side started, "Dang it Christian! Give me the phone!"

"Why so you can talk to your boyfriend?" I heard an irritated sigh, "Yes, now move!" I heard a shove, and laughed, "Hey Dally!" I immediately smiled, "Hey Ziggy. You uh, wanna hang out? You know, since you're my girl now?" I heard her musical laugh, "Oh, so I'm your girlfriend?" I was about to respond, "I'd love to Dally. Can you pick me up?" I sighed out of relief, "Yeah sure." I heard the guys in the background laughing at Ziggy before her yelling, "Christian, Will, Johnny! Shut the frack up!" I laughed as I hung up the phone. That's my Ziggy.


	3. Rule 2

Rule #2: Beware of the girl's brothers/guy friends, fathers etc. They're protective. All of them will kick your ass if you hurt her.

Dally's POV

My hands gripped the fence outside of Ziggy's house. Here's a funny fact, she lives next door to the Curtis'. Anyway, I walked up to the door and slowly knocked. The door crept open and I saw a tall man with shaggy black hair with multiple piercing on his left ear, "Can I help you?" He asked glancing me up and down. "Yeah, I'm looking for Ziggy." Next, a blonde man peeked out, "She's getting ready, come in." I hesitantly walked inside to see another guy sitting in an armchair, his hair black as well, but spiked up. "Please sit." I sat on the couch as the guys surrounded me, So you're Dally," I nodded, "I'm Jimmy," he pointed to the blonde guy, "That's Christian," Then he pointed to the spiky black haired guy, "and that's Will. We're Ziggy's big brothers." My heart literally stopped. "N-nice to meet you." What the hell was I doing? Dallas Winston doesn't stutter. "So," Christian piped up, "Have you ever done drugs?" And that's when the questions started:

"Have you ever been drunk while driving?"

"Do you have any piercings?"

"Any tattoos?"

"What are your intentions for our baby sister?"

"Have you ever gotten a girl pregnant?"

"Do you have any STDs we should know about?"

"Guys!" I looked around her swarming brothers to see Ziggy, in her familiar pink Doc Martens, but with a black skirt and light tie-dyed shirt, "Do you really need to torture him?" Her brothers sat back down, "Now what do you say to Dally?" Her brothers groaned, "We're sorry Dally." Ziggy laughed, crossing her arms, "That's what I thought," She walked over to me, kissing my cheek and wrapping her arms around my neck, "Did they scare you?" I laughed, "Nothing scares me." She laughed before looking down. I tilted her chin up, "Wanna go?" Ziggy smiled and nodded. I took her hand and led her out. Ziggy turned around, "Bye guys! Love you! I'll be back soon!" In the distance I heard her brothers say, "You better be!"

The Brothers' POV:

We watched our baby sister walk out the door with Dallas Winston. We looked out the window to see them holding hands and Ziggy's head tilting back. Laughing at something he said. While she laughed, the boys noticed Dally's face. "Well that settles it," Christian started, "Their in love." We finished. Things were silent until Jimmy piped up, "But I swear, if he hurts her I will kick his ass." "Agreed."


	4. Rule 3

Rule #3: Never miss an opportunity to tell her that she's beautiful. We all love that.

Dally POV:

"Hey Dally?" I looked up to see Ziggy, wringing her hands and biting her lip. "Yeah Ziggy? What's wrong?" She bit her lip again, "Um, my cousin's getting married and I need a date and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Her voice raised in the end, a habit she gets when she's nervous. I smiled, "Yeah, sure." She met my eyes, "Really? You'd do that?" I nodded, "Oh thank you thank you thank you Dally! You are the best!"

At the Wedding:

I looked around to find my girlfriend and all I found were her brothers. "Uh, hey Jimmy, Christian, Will. Have you seen Ziggy?" Jimmy glared and said, "Yeah, she's outside, said it was too stuffy in here." I nodded, "Thanks." I walked out onto the balcony and saw Ziggy leaning against the railing in a pure white sundress, and the sun shining down on her. She sighed turning around, and met my eyes, "Dally! Hi! Sorry I kinda disappeared; it got really stuffy in there. You know how I don't like crowded places in all and…" her voice trailed off, "What are you staring at?" She looked down, tucking a stray pink strand behind her ear. I walked over to her, lifting her chin up to make her eyes meet mine, "You look beautiful." She looked down and smiled and that definitely made wearing this suit worth it.

A/N Sorry its short. I thought it spoke for itself.


	5. Rule 4

Rule #4: Every girl should eventually get three things from a guy: A stuffed animal, his jacket, and a piece of jewelry.

Stuffed Animal:

Dally POV:

We walked through the carnival, the bright lights reflecting off her blue eyes. As we passed the strength tester (A/N The thing that you hit the platform with the hammer and the thing goes up and rings the bell), Ziggy exclaimed, "Aw! Look at that adorable stuffed bat!" I glanced at her, eyes shining and her smile wide. I walked over to her, "Uh, Ziggy why don't you go get some Pepsi for us and I'll meet you in line." Ziggy looked up at me, "Uh, sure!" I smiled to myself, even when she is confused; she still manages to be excited about everything. As I watched her strut off, I walked up to the strength tester. "Hey man," The guy running it said, "You tryin' to impress your gal err somethin'." I glared, "Uh, yeah." He smirked, "Aw how cute. A tough guy like you—" I cut him off, "Yeah. Just give me the damn hammer."

I tried multiple times until I got the damn thing to ring the bell and get the stuffed bat. Over at a bench, I saw Ziggy with two Pepsis sitting next to her. She jumped up, "Hey! What took ya so long?" I gave her a small smile before handing her the bat. Her eyes lit up, "Yeah, I uh, got this for you. I saw how much you wanted it…so, here." She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She kissed me, and looked back at the bat, "I think I'm gonna name 'em Texas. Ya know, like Dallas, Texas!" I laughed, it was a pain in the ass to win, but it was great to see her smile like that.

Jacket:

Dally POV:

It seemed like whenever Ziggy and I went out, we always took walks. It was some obsession she had, but I loved to see her that excited. She was dressed in her signature pink Doc Martens (Sorry I keep saying that, just FIY she basically always wears them), jeans, and a black tank top. "Don't you just love walks?" She glanced up at me. I shrugged, "I guess there okay." Her eyes widened, "Oh! I'm sorry! Did you wanna do something else?"

"Nah, its cool. You always seem so happy outside, and I guess when you're happy…. I'm happy." She smiled and rested her head against my shoulder. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "You cold?" She shrugged, never wanting to admit being cold. I shrugged off my jacket and draped it over her. She smiled, snuggling into it, "Thanks." I gave her a lopsided grin, "No problem."

As I walked her to her doorstep, she started to shrug off my jacket. I put my arms on her shoulders and said, "Keep it, I got another at home." She smiled and nodded before kissing me goodnight and walking inside.

Jewelry:

Dally POV

I was walking along the stoned path, along the river, holding hands with the energetic girl I loved: Ziggy. Wait…love. I love her. I smiled to myself, I did love her. I glanced at her; her eyes were shining, and she caught my glance, and smiled looking down. I stopped walking. "Dally? What's wrong?" I glanced at the hand that wasn't holding hers. The one that held my ring. I let go of her hand and earned a questioning glance from her. "Uh, Ziggy. This is kinda hard for me to do," I took off my ring, "I uh, really like you. In fact, I think I love you and if you love me back, would you take my ring?" I looked at Ziggy; her hands covered her mouth and tears started in her eyes. I was about to take everything back when she said, "I-I love you too Dally! Of course I'll take your ring!" I gave a sigh of relief and put the ring on her finger and kissed her. She wrapped her hands around my neck, as I wrapped mine around her waist, backing her up into a tree. She broke the kiss and smiled, "So, when can I meet your friends?"


	6. Rule 5

Rule #5: If you're really dating, and you introduce her to your friends, you better damn well introduce her as your girlfriend…or else.

Dally POV:

"Uh, hey Ziggy. I think it's about time you meet the gang." She gave a bright smile, "Really?" I nodded; she clapped her hands and jumped up and down, "Awesome! Lets go!" I grabbed her hand and brought her to the Curtis' home.

I opened the door to the Curtis' house with Ziggy happily trailing behind me. "Hey guys, I have someone who wants to meet you." Ziggy then stepped out from behind me exclaiming, "Hi! I'm Zigaillia Static Shine! Call me Ziggy!" Two-Bit spoke up, "What, she like your sister or somethin'? She's hot" "Excuse me," Ziggy said, "don't speak about me like I'm not here, or I swear I'll kick your ass." I laughed, "Nah, Two-Bit, she's my girlfriend." Ziggy waved again before sheepishly saying, "Yeah, sorry for the outburst, my brothers kinda taught me to react like that." Two-Bit smiled, "It's fine. By the way I'm Two-Bit, and I would totally date you if a) you didn't have pink streaks, I go after straight blondes and b) Dally wouldn't kick my ass." Ziggy laughed. "Ignore him, he's all talk, I'm Ponyboy, and this is the gang, "he pointed to a tall muscled guy, "That's my big brother Darry," he pointed to two blonde guys, "That's my other older brother Sodapop, his friend Steve," He pointed to a shy boy with black hair, "And that's Johnny." Ziggy waved, "Nice to meet you!" Darry sat down and spoke up, "So, Ziggy tell us about yourself." Ziggy looked up startled, "Oh! Me! Right, um, I wear my Doc Martens everyday. I have three older brothers, Jimmy, Christian, and Will, and they are very protective and we moved here from Jingletown, NY (Green Day Reference!). My parents are traveling the word giving homes to people who need them, which is what my brothers and I were doing until we wanted a fresh start and moved here." The guys nodded. Sodapop gave a lopsided grin, "So you're the gal who softened our Dally up." Ziggy blushed, "Well, I wouldn't say that." Steve pointed at her hand, "Well, he gave you his ring, so we know it's serious." Ziggy looked down, twirling the ring on her finger, "Ah, leave her alone guys," I said. The guys laughed as a knock on the door was heard. Darry opened the door and I peaked out to see Ziggy's three brothers. "Hey, we need Ziggy for dinner." Ziggy smiled and stood up, "Hey Jimmy, Christian, Will," She leaned down and kissed me, making the guys whoop and cheered Ziggy broke the kiss and stood up, "Ah shut up guys!" Ziggy laughed, "Well I gotta go, it was nice meeting all of you! Bye Dally!" As soon as the door shut, the guys wrestled me to the ground yelling, "Congrats man!" and "You sure are lucky!" And that's when I knew for sure that I was lucky to have her.


	7. Rule 6

Rule #6: If a guy is bothering your girlfriend, it is your right to beat the shit out of him.

Dally POV:

Me and Ziggy were walkin' down the street, talking about every little thing. I watched as Ziggy talked about who knows what. Normally, I listen to her, really I do, but man can this girl speak, and without having to pause for a breath! Anyway, so were walking down the street when a filthy Soc decided to come up, "Hey there girlie, why don't you ditch this loser and come with me?" I saw anger flash through Ziggy's eyes, she really hated Soc guys. She gave him a humorless laugh, "I don't think so Socy trash." The guy's smile faltered, but he reached for her arm, grabbing her tightly, "Now, I don't think that was very appropriate, so you're gonna come with me you little bitch." Yeah, that was the limit for me. I know that Ziggy can handle herself, I've seen her beat up guys before, but now, that damn Soc crossed the line. I drew my hand back, and punched him right in the nose. He fell to the ground and started scampering away, "Yeah. That's what I thought! Remember, keep your damn hands off my gal!" Behind me, I heard Ziggy laugh. Huh, I forgot she was there. "What?" She laughed again, wrapping her arm around mine, "It's kinda funny when you get protective." I frowned, "But cute," She kissed me and we started walking again before I stopped, "Hey," She looked back at me, "I'm not cute." She smiled, "Of course you aren't, Dally, of course you aren't." I guess I'll let it slide, but if anyone else calls me cute I'll beat the shit out of them.


	8. Rule 7

Rule # 7: Girls need to know how you feel about them. Tell them. Often. Tell her now.

Dally POV:

I'm pretty sure that the whole freaking world knows that I don't say how I feel. Never. But Ziggy jeez let me tell you, she is something different. She's a rebel, someone who won't listen to anyone. She's special. She's tough but at the same time, so bubbly and happy.

We were all sitting at the Curtis', she was laughing at something Two-Bit said. She had a bright smile and her musical laughter was heard. I gave a small smile and just stared at her. That was until Soda nudged me with his elbow. I turned to see his smug smirk. I glared before turning back to Ziggy, "Hey, uh, Ziggy?" She turned to me with her bright blue eyes, "Can we talk in private?" Her bright eyes dimmed a bit and her smile was replaced with a small frown, "Um, sure Dally!" I held out my hand and she took it. Leading her outside, my heart raced. I didn't know what was going on with me, this never happened. I'm Dallas Winston! I don't fall for girls but yet…. I led her outside, "Dally, you're worrying me, what's wrong?" She froze, "Are you breaking up with me?" My eyes widened, "Oh God no!" she sighed in relief, looking down. I grabbed her hand, "Ziggy," She looked up, 'I-I don't say this to girls but, I-I love you." I looked at her, her face was unreadable. "well…" She then smiled brightly, throwing her arms around me and kissed me. Man, I love her. She broke away and exclaimed, "I love you too Dallas Winston!" I smiled back at her, I could get used to this.


End file.
